bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Albina White
''"And now I shall tear this brute apart; spirit particle by spirit particle~!" - Albina White to Students'' Albina White is a Natural Adjuchas Arrancar who serves Las Noches as the Octava Espada. When she obtained her Espada position, she proclaimed her duty as Las Noches' Cero and Bala Specialist. She was introduced to Las Noches by Gregorgio Vajare. Appearance Albina stands at 5'5" and weighs in at 124 lbs. She appears to be a young woman around the age of 17-22, possibly of American descent, who has a 'cutesy' style about her. Albina has long pink hair with orbs of dense reiatsu about her hair and blueish-green eyes. Albina's mask fragment covers the majority of her head and reaches down to cover her ears. It has two ear-like spikes that stick straight up. Her hollow hole is located just below her rib cage while her number is tattooed on her right hip. Personality Albina is a flirty, playful soul who takes great delight in using her energy abilities to tear foes apart at their very foundation. She especially enjoys mocking her opponents, or doing anything to enrage them. Albina also takes enormous pride in her Carniceria abilities, going so far as to proclaim she is unmatched in this area as her death trait of pride demands such. History Death Albina White was born on July 29th, 1964 in California, United States. Her family was ridiculously wealthy, allowing Albina to grow up pampered and become what some would describe as 'a brat'. She went to high end schools, buying her way through and partying till the early hours of the morning. Albina's death came about on January 13th, 1983. She and her friends were speeding about the streets after an especially rowdy party, incredibly drunk but not a care in the world. It wasn't very surprising when the vehicle spun out of control and wobbled on the edge of a cliff; hanging on only by the weak metal railing that was already quite bashed in. Here Albina had to make a choice. In the driver's seat, she had an easy escape from the vehicle, however, her friends in the back seat would require her aid to escape. If she helped them, she would most certainly not make it out in time, but her friends would live. The decision came easily to Albina. These two were more so 'keep around' friends than anything else. With this in mind, Albina pulled herself free of the vehicle; a smile dancing across her lips that she managed to escape. Or so she thought. At the last moment, the friends she had attempted to toss away grabbed out at her; trying to pull themselves to safety. With their hands grasped onto Albina, the vehicle and all three of the girls plummeted to a gruesome end. Hollow Life As a hollow, Albina liked to keep to the caves; preferring perfect solitude so she could craft her cero and bala techniques. She had no allies, but this did not mean she lived in total isolation. Albina enjoyed holding 'classes' to teach weaker hollow basic energy control, though, not for their benefit. She held these classes to appeal to her prideful nature; to display her power to the simple-minded dirt-crawlers she taught. In fact, she would often kill one of her students at the end of each class to display her newest techniques of destruction. Of all her techniques, Albina's pride and joy' was her own high ranking cero which she had dubbed Definitiva Desintegración Cero or Ultimate Disintegration Zero. Albina never cared much for the Arrancar. She had observed their power and removed her own mask in a risky move to gain more power, which worked out as she often reminded herself. However a strange man appeared at the entrance of one of her caves one day. He was humanoid but had no mask fragment. He felt hollow but, at the same time, shinigami. What was this being? He simply smiled to the Flawed Arrancar, turning away from her. He held a hand out towards the rocky landscape and began to charge.. a cero. Albina approached him and observed. He charged the cero to a massive size before, in the blink of an eye, it was the size of a marble; simply floating at the tip of his finger. The tiny cero then shot off until it was no longer in view. For a while nothing happened; Albina arched a brow at the stranger. Had he come to ask for her help in cero control? That cero was so pathetic I should devour you where you stand That's when she saw it, the black orb swirling in place, gaining both speed and size as it absorbed hollow and the very landscape. It wasn't long before the black marble had become a violent mass of black energy; taking up anything in its path and generating a horrible shrieking noise. It's.. beautiful. Finally, the mass forcefully condensed before exploding in an unfathomable explosion, the landscape utterly decimated. What was that..? The true Definitiva Desintegración Cero. Your design has promise but can really only be considered as the.. Penúltimo Desintegración Cero. If you wish to master your cero, to learn the Definitiva, then come with me. At this, he began to walk away in the direction of the desert. Albina hated him. He had taken her cero and.. used it better than her. But how? This hybrid bastard soul had outshone the best Ceroist this side of Hueco Mundo. She had to learn from him, as much as she hated the thought, she had to learn how he could take ceros and make them so much stronger. Albina ran after him in silence. Equipment Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box," Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): An item given to the Espada by the El Rey, which is meant to punish their Fracción, if necessary. This cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape; however, this assumes it's being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time. Powers & Abilities To be added Zanpakutō Materia Interrupción (Spanish for "Matter Disruption") appears as several small, pale green spheres at all times. Out of battle the spheres are floating about Albina's hair, while in battle they circle around her form. *'Resurrección:' To release Materia Interrupción, Albina tucks a hand under her hair and begins to glow white; a low hum being heard. Finally, she flips her hair and says her release command "Flaunt", causing her form to flash a blinding white while a loud shriek is heard. When the light fades, Albina's mask has reformed and she seems to float in place with her spheres hovering about her body. Navigation *Arrancar *List of Arrancar *Las Noches *Hollow Arts Category:Character Index Category:Index Category:Arrancar